Access control is important in managing facilities and properties. With the increasing prevalence of Internet-connected devices, also known as the “Internet of things,” and rapid growth in acceptance and participation in shared resources across industries, also known as the “sharing economy,” many assets can be connected and utilized as shared resources. As a result, access control authentication and management have to be redesigned in order to enhance security and ease of use.